Fame, Fortune and Four
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Four, pop-star. Beatrice, presidents daughter. They meet again at a party. But between Portia, a fanatic fan, and somebody who should be gone. Will peace ever return? Fourtris. George xxx
1. Chapter 1

"Beatrice please come down, _now_." My mother's voice spoke though the intercom; I grunted and rolled over, hitting the light switch with my spare hand. I dragged one foot off the bed rolled over again and fell off the bed. Dragging myself up I opened the door, Celeb opened his door at the sound of the bang,

"God Beatrice, you look like you taken everything. At once."

"Thanks Celeb." I glared at him and dragged my feet to the top of the stairs. Looked at them, took two steps gave up, and slid down the banister rail. Landing neatly at the bottom I looked up and saw my mum, she wasn't impressed,

"Don't do that again, and what are you wearing. That make-up. How are you going to meet a husband?"

"Mum, I see nothing wrong with my style thanks." I pulled my hood down, blonde hair falling over my eye. Dark red top, black jeans, doc martins, dark make-up and black studded belt.

"You are going to a dance tonight, wear your bests. You never know, maybe tonight we might get somewhere." She threw out her arms and stalked off.

I trudged upstairs, a dance just what I wanted. An opportunity for some drunk, ugly, rich boy to flirt with me, ask me out and my mum to say yes for me. I just wanted no one, I had £15 million inheritance when I turned 18, and I could live like a queen.

Ever since I had turned 16 boys had fallen over my feet. I hated it. My mum wanted me hooked up and married by 21, 2 years for dating, 1 for engagement, and 1 for friends with benefits at the start. That means I had to be 'good friends' with someone by 17, 5 months left. Celeb grinned at me,

"5 months, come on you can do it." He grinned, I smirked back and got changed. Flipping the black dress on I looked bodice with black lace over, black skirt which skirted the floor. I hid my unworn heals in the wardrobe and re laced my doc martins.

Meeting Celeb at the top of the stairs I got the look which said clearly, 'God sake Tris, really?' We climbed down through the laundry door in Celeb's room, Celeb climbing down to the very bottom, me taking the first step then jumping. When we appeared, my mother nodded at Celeb, scowled at me and opened the door to the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey what's your name?" The boy swerved across the room, beer in his hand slopping down his shirt as he stumbled over. He slid into the chair next to me, he put his hand on my knee and I slapped it.

"None of your business." I stood up and stormed off, opening the club door I stood on the green. It stretched down to the bank onto the motorway, I leant against the wall. Lights from the cars zooming past burnt my eyes, forgetting the party I ran down the green to a set of steps. Jumping down I found myself alone. Bang! I slid into the shadows of the wall and watched from afar. A boy ran out, looking around he saw the stairs and sprinted to them. Skidding to a stop he looked at me.

"Who are you?" He was wearing a black suit and white shirt and black reflective glasses. He didn't say it flirtily but as if he was scared.

"You first." I said stoneilly.

"You don't recognise me. Good, Four pop-star."

"Four. You are Four?"

"Oh God, you are a f..." He backed away but I stepped forward and slapped him. My hand stung an his expression showed pure shock.

"Where have you been? 2 years since I have seen you, and not even a call. Nothing. You created this, my straight D' s in mocks, my attitude. And you come back all happy and expect me to just open my arms and..."

"Tris?"

"Yes." He doesn't answer just envelopes me, I hold him tight, as if no time has passed. Like we are 14 and 16 again.


	3. Chapter 3

(Flashback)

I sit up, a small tapping comes from the window. _tap tap taptap taptaptap taptap tap tap. _I bolt up to my window and fling it open. A boy grinning appears. He untangles his dull clothes and grins at me. I don't smile back,

"You said tomorrow, what's happened?" I frown, his smile flaulters.

"I've been accepted." He looks down, "Sorry." He is already taller than me, so I stand on my toes and kiss him. He pulls away and I smile,

"Good for you, I'm glad. Ever since they went you have been so bored..." I was about to say sad, but he wasn't."...and you have always loved Music. Go on Tobias, shock them."

"I will, I will." There is silence for a minute as he stares at me. Then I frown,

"What about us?" I hush, "You, you will forget about me. Get married to some famous girl, some rabid fan..."

"I never will."

"You will, I will listen to your music remembering. While you go off around the world and become rich, I just ask. If you remember me remember this.

When a fractionless man caught me in the street, a boy helped me. We bowed heads and went desperate ways. Then later at school I met a boy called Four. 4 years later here we are, sitting in my room at night scared adults will find us. If you remember nothing else remember Beatrice Prior." A tear fell down my cheek, I would loose hope, he would never find me. Never ever after.

"I will never forget you, goodbye Tris." With that he climbed out the window. I watched him run down the street and climb into a large black car. I laughed as he gave a ridiculous look at the duck toy in the back window, he then turned blew me a kiss and the car disappeared around the corner.

I closed my window, pulling the curtains closed. I stumbled onto my bed, and sobbed uncontrollably into my pillow. He was gone, he was gone forever. I pulled the small picture I have out from under my pillow, the two of us laughing. His friend Zeke had taken it, then printed it off for us. I held it out and pulled out the lighter I used for the fire downstairs. Sitting on the floor I set fire to the corner watching it curl into a small black pile of ashes.

Lying in bed I felt sleep curl around me. With tears still falling I let it cover me and rock me into oblivion.

(End flashback)


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been two years, you must have a girl friend by now."

"Nope," he pops the P and leans against the wall, "I could say the same to you. And I waited for you to find me. I knew you would." He turns to look at me, his glasses reflecting the llights of moving cars. A smile curves across his features. The smile hadn't changed, the boy has, he is different, free, careless.

"But two years how could you? You have girls all over you."

"I waited for you." He opens his arms and I fly into them, we embrace, I feel his warmth. His solidarity hadn't changed, he just feels safe, undamaged, even though I know the truth. I hold him forever until BANG!

A blonde girl with a very very short skirt, and very very high heels totters out. Her face catches the light an I see a mass of make up smeared across her. She has a tattoo on her shoulder saying Four ever. One of Tobias' s albums. I look at him, he rolls his eyes mouthing. 'I know her, and hate her stay quiet and things will be fine.' She wobbled across the lawn and down the steps next to us,

"Four!" She giggled, "Four, I know you are here somewhere. You still need to do what we planned, remember. A boy would be Evan a girl would be Isha." She turns around and see' s us.

"Potia, go away I don't like you."

"There you are! Who is that? Oh, it's just goth girl, get away from her Four."

"No thanks, Go away."

"No ickle Fourikins." She stepped forward and tried to kiss him.

"No you don't." He growled, pushing his hands into her chest she stumbled and fell on her bottom on the bench, "Never do that again."

"But Four we are..."

"Never going to meet again I hope."

"You don't have a girlfriend. And I'm very pretty." I sniggered into my hand, covering my mouth. "Shut up goth, you are only here because ddaddy is clever. Unlike you."

"I do have a girlfriend, oh yeah." Four seemed a bit behind, he spun to face me and smiled. "Will you go out with me?"

"Is this a renewal?"

"Oui!"

"Then yes." I leant back against the wall, crossing my arms. Four turned back to Portia to see her running up the steps, holding her heals to move faster.

"You did this you know." I stepped out the shadows, "You are the reason I'm getting D' s, listen to rock and cry when Sky full of Stars comes on."

He looks down at me and removes his glasses, taking my face in his hands he pushes it up so I look into his eyes.

The blue hadn't changed, like somebody took midnight and pushed it in. You can see the stars when he becomes happy of excited. A deep blue ring darker than the rest, circles the outside and its very slightly lighter in the middle. His eyes engulf me and force me to stare into their depth.

"Did you mean it?" I whisper,

"I live next door to you now, so nothing will change. And yes I meant every single sylabul.

I look into his eyes and something in them makes me believe this might be my dream come true.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a feeling of something heavy on my feet. A bunch of squeaks and too much light. I half open my eyes to see Celeb sitting on my bed, he is holding something a book?

"Is this true?"

"What?"

"This." He starts waving the book in my face.

"Well I dunno," I roll back over and try to ignore him, " I wasn't alive then was I?"

"Yes you were, read it." He throws it in my face. I scan it expecting a boring essay or stupid question. But I see its a magazine, a large photo of Four the front. The writing in is pink and a smaller photo of me covers an 1/8 of the page. The title reads, 'Love four Pop singer?', I scan the article. Odd words jump out, Portia, Renwal, Goth, Star, Prior Mansion. I sit up finally awake.

"Yes," I grown, "Does mum know?"

"Yes sadly, I have her knitting at the moment. So just stay quiet for a while."

"Fine Celeb, go away."

"Thanks for the kindness Tris." Celeb grins as he walks out. I walk over to the curtains, look out and see cameras everywhere. I pull the curtains closed. Not thinking I pull on my leggings and Messi' s football tee. I pull my hair into a ponytail and do my usual makeup, then skid down the stairs and into the garden. I stand for a moment and remember why I'm in the garden. Oh Four lives next door. I run over to the fence and flip over landing neatly in the middle of the lawn. Looking around I see Four sitting in the kitchen reading the article on us, I watch as he smiles and crosses out something. Then run to the door,

"Four!" I scream, he looks up annoyed. See' s me and jumps up annoyance turning to worry. He opens the door and I fall through already crying. Closing the door he pulls me up into his arms, I can see a tattoo curl around his neck. His muscles, I can feel though my jersey, are more prominent than when I last properly met him 2 years ago. His hair longer but not really long, the only things I recognise are his smile and his eyes. Depositing me on the sofa he goes over to the curtains and closes them.

"How did they..." I hiccup gently, he turns round and puts his arm around me.

"They knew where you lived anyway and I'm always followed, it's a total Mickey take."

"What are we going to do?" I wail, letting my tears return.

"Well we can ignore them, play up to them or hide from them, which is very difficult. I think ignore is probably best as you can already scale a fence well and seem alright at hiding. I can learn to climb but I can't hide at all. So I will do my normal. No answer."

"Okay," I cough, my tears are salty and my eyes sting.

"Just when you open your curtains make sure you are at your best, make sure Celeb is as well. Brothers always get effected, not parents though. Only marriage' s get parents envolved. If you enter my house by fence leave by fence and vice versa. Friends will be key during this, we need to keep them envolved. Got it?"

"Yes," I nod my head but it makes it pound. I stop suddenly and he smiles hugging me he mutters in my ear,

"I love you Tris."

"You know what I think I love you to Tobias." I mutter back, he squeezes my chest and I squeeze back. We let go and smile...

**Hey guys, please review or if you have ideas PM me. **

**I love to know what people think, if you hate it tell me. Because I will just read it and not be mean because it's your opinion. Anything I could improve on? TELL ME! I can then get Fred to help. **

**I try to update regularly but I'm now year 10 so GCSE' s have hit so I will still try. Homework is as mandatory as writing sadly or I would spend all my time in Detentions. **

**If you are a fluff fan, try my other story it's Living Dangerous, Alex Rider. If you haven't read Alex Rider I recommend it, Antony Horowitz is amazing. **

**So enough for now, love you guys **

**George xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey people, i'm sorry its been so long but between Living Dangerous (Alex rider) and Reload (My new divergent one) i have no time. This is just a filler for the next chapter, sorry xx**

**Shout outs to:  
Michela46,**** Love is meant to be (divergent)****  
Forever Divergent, ****Summer (divergent)****  
Neongreen71114**

"I need to meet him," My mother paces back and forth the living room. Celeb has his face in both hands next to me.

"Tris, why did you tell her?"

"I had to if Four was able to come over."

"Beatrice..."

"Tris."

"...how long until they have gone?"

"The press?"

"Yes Beatrice."

"Ages from what Four said about them."

"Mum feel lucky, at least you can leave the house. Tris can't."

"Beatrice, when can I see him..." _Bring bring...bring bring._ "Hello Andrew...Yes darling...its true...the dogs? Or celeb...Yes...okay...see you...see you soon bye...bye."

"Set Celeb on them!" I yell

"I am not that bad."

"Are."

"Are not."

"Are." _Bring bring,_ "Again!"

I pick up the phone and Tobias's agitated voice appears,

"Four?"

"Can I come to yours?"

"Yes, why?" But the line was dead, I put the phone back in my pocket as a small knock at the back door startles mum and celeb. I sprint around the corner into the kitchen and open the door. He opens his arms and I'm in them before the door is fully open.

"So you are the legendary Four?" Celeb is leaning against the door frame and walks over smiling. Holding out his hand he says, "Celeb, Tris's brother."

"Four, do you reckon we could swap?" Celeb smirks at him and Four grins unshamefully back.

"Come on you two, stop grinning like an idiot Four." I grab their hands and pull them off toward the lounge. My mother is sitting on her chair and looks at us as we enter.

"To buissness. Do you plan on marrying my daughter?" I glance at Celeb who starts to silently laugh, I turn to Four who has a look in his eyes that makes me guess nothing has changed, he is still total mischief.

"Mum," I start to intercept Four, "I met him 1 week ago!"

"Still..."

"No Mum, come on you guys." I pull them upstairs and into the 'Homework room' which is basically a second lounge for me and Celeb.

"So do you plan on marrying my sister?" Celeb mimics mum's voice,

"Depends if she is a cow or not." Four casts me a sideways glance and I punch him on the arm, he grabs my waist but before the fight could get too bad Celeb interepts.

"We are going away Tris, for your party."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait, i have three stroies at once... Reload, Living Dangerous and this...**

I open the door to 3 very exited girls and 3 big bags. I usher them upstairs and close the door. My parents are gone, the house is mine for 1 week. Once upstairs I pull them into my mother's 'Make-up room'. Chris opens her bag and I see 4 dress's, 4 sets of shoes and 4 bags, Shauna opens her bag and a flood of makeup falls out, and Marlene opens hers to a bag of hair stuff.

"Guys," I moan being shoved into a chair, "Give it a break. The party is in my living room and only us four, To...Four and his friends are coming."

"Not, we organised for us all to go out to a meal tonight. You are having a party, this is not a casual affair. We have told them no alcohol at all."

"A meal! Where? This was meant to be a muck about at my place."

"Its at...the river cross, Four said he is paying. And we hate the fact that this is your 16th birthday party 7months late we couldn't ignore that so we made it big!"

"Shauna I hate you, and Chris how do you know that dress will fit me?"

"Your mum." Chris grinned at me and held out the dress. It was strapless and had a mid thigh skirt, the bodice was dark pink and the skirt was black with a faint pink fabric over the top, "But first, makeup and hair."

It took ages, everyone else took 10 minutes in the chair but they decided I would be done perfectly. Shauna did smoky eyes and pinkie red lips; Marlene pulled my hair up into a ponytail and curled strands of it. As I put my dress on with Christians help everyone else got ready. By the time I was done so were they. Marlene looked amazing in a baby blue floaty dress. Chris had a red and gold dress that wasn't clingy but wasn't floaty. Shauna had a gold and blue dress that made her eyes dazzling.

"When are the boys coming?"

"We are going in separate limo's!"

"Limo's! To the River Cross, which is the most expensive restaurant ever. This is the sort of place we would look under dressed."

"Good, stir up some action. Come on guys." Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me to the limo outside my door.

We pulled up outside and weren't surprised to see a woman in full length evening gown and a man in a tux walk down the red carpet into the hall. An enormous chandelier greets them. We get out the car and walk toward the carpet, I look into the hall. It is large with seating around the edge and large gold pillars throughout the room. To our left is the bar and toilets to our right a humongous spiral staircase with huge chandelier leads up to the restaurant. I recognise a few of my dad's colleagues and one of my mum's friends in the crowd. She smiles at me and comes over,

"Beatrice!" She hugs me and I kick Shauna to stop her laughing,

"How are you Lindsey? Shauna, stop giggling and think about drinks, I will pay." Shauna pulls Marlene with her off to the bar.

"I'm fine thank you for asking, are you here with your parents?"

"No, no." I say laughing slightly, "They never let me and Celeb come here, no I'm here for my 16th with my partner and friends."

"Are you paying?"

"I tried to, but I couldn't my partner insited."

"Can he afford it? Few adults can never mind teens."

"He can, he is Four the pop star."

"Oh I heard you are going out, how is it going?"

"Fine, really well. We are really good together apparently."

"Tris," Shauna comes up behind me, "They are here."

"Okay, see you Lindsey."

"Bye Beatrice." I follow Shauna to the door and see another limo arrive the boys get up and all but Tobias stare up at the entrance. I hold the drink Shauna got me and suddenly feel very grown up. Four grabs Zeke and Uriah and Will just follows. They walk up the red carpet and see us. Zeke grins unashamed, Uriah gives his signature smirk, Will's eyes open wide and Four doesn't notice me as he is still trying to get Zeke inside.

"What are you staring at Zeke?" Tobias spins around to see and see's me. His jaw drops, I smile and walk down the carpet toward him. He gives me a look and I grin, I can here Chris and Will behind me, not talking.

"Well hello Four." I bow to him.

"Prior, may I say what an honour it is." He also bows and I steal his glasses, he tries to get them back but I smile and kiss him, he stops trying to get them, and pulls away grinning. "Vixen, if I can't have the glasses I will get pulled up by anyone under 20."

"Vixen?" I stand back and put his glasses on myself.

"God Tris, can you be much more annoying!"

"That's why you love me." I give him a grin and walk off to get everyone else. It takes him a second to catch up with me and putting an arm around my shoulder he walks with me to the others. We separate the kissing and go in and up the stairs. We aren't loud and have best manners,

"No swearing, shouting, making out or alcohol. Got it Zeke?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the worst." I grin at him and shrug my shoulders, "Don't give me that look Zeke, I have the glasses."

"Yer, thanks Tris." Four scowls in my ear as we pass a family and the girl's mouth drops open at Four. We reach the waiter and he looks from us to the girl and smiles.

"This way please." He shows us through the restaurant and any girls we pass stare, "We are going to put you in a suite, for no extra charge to stop you...rousing our other diners." He bows us into the room, "Press this bell for a waiter, and please." He looks at Four, "Stay in this room is possible." I put my arm around Tobias's waist and he grins at me.

"Told you, I need my glasses."

"Well tough Titties."

**(After Meal, nothing happens during)**

"Tris, we are going back to yours for Truth and Dare."

"Do I get a choice in that?"

"Nope. Boys you go back in one car, girls in the other." The boys groaned but got into one limo, the girls climbed into the other. I got my phone out and texted Tobias,

_Awww, cant cope without me x_

**No, just still cant get used to you wearing a dress. And the fact I can never get enough of you xx**

_Cheesy git!_

**But to quote, 'Thats why you love me." BTW do you have my glasses?**

_Yer, I'm wearing them!_

"Tris, get off your phone." Chris yells in my ear, I sigh and put it away. "You're picking the song."

"Fine, Pon de Replay, Rhianna." Marlene slips the CD in, and I reach over and turn the volume up to max. Shauna and Chris start to dance and I sing, we laugh, dance and sing all the way to my house.

**A.N. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

I sit on the rug, Chris is next to Will on one sofa, Zeke is with Shauna in the chair, Mar and Uriah are lying on the other sofa. Four is upstairs on the landing after being banished there by Chris.

"Come down now Four." She cries and Will flinched,

"That was my ear..."

"TRIS! Truth of dare?" Uriah yells as Four sits next to me.

"Truth."

"How did you first meet?" Chris squeals

"Well...there was a homeless dude in the street and he grabbed my wrist in the street. He wouldn't let go and I elbowed him, he fell over and I stumbled backwards. Four caught me, we then walked home together." I finish my story and look at Tobias he grins, Marlene sighs. "Mar?"

"Truth."

"How did you and Uriah first meet?"

"He punched me in the nose after I walked into him. Not cute like yours. Uriah?"

"DARE!"

"Put on one of Tris's dresses for the rest of the game." Uriah moans and goes upstairs with Four. He comes down wearing my black dress from the party. We all laugh and Uriah throws a pink feather boa around himself.

"Four?"

"Dare."

"Let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Without hesitation Four pulls me onto his lap, i lie back into his chest and he leans his head on my shoulder. Uriah scowls and shrinks.

"Zeke?"

"Ask Shauna what you have been wanting to for Bloody weeks."

"No." And Zeke pulls his blazer off.

"GUYS! IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING TIME TO GO!" Everyone grumbles but leaves except Four who refuses to move.

"Cuddle Bear you can't just stay." I stand up and place my hands on his back, he puts his on my waist and we kiss until a flash shocks us apart. A woman stands at the window with a camera, she looks tired but exited.

"That's for the front page!" She screams and runs off. Zeke and Uriah who were leaving the gate see me run to the front door and swear at her, they come back to find us.

"Look i don't care, i'm going to bed. Four Celeb's room, Zeke, Uriah spare room. Night." and I storm up to bed.

* * *

I get up to a knocking sound, Four is banging on my door. I slide out of bed and except the pancakes before getting dressed. Slouching downstairs i hear a commotion and a doorbell, i open the door to find Portia slouching against the porch.

"Hey, is Four in?"

"No."

"When will he be in?"

"5."

"Why are you grumpy?"

"You."

"Goodbye Beatrice."

"Bye." I close the door and grab two walkie talkies. Going back into the lounge i throw one to Four and grin, "You heard the conversation, go on buster." Four jumps up and runs out into the garden, me Zeke and Uriah race up to the landing so we have a better view into Fours lounge. (**This is going to be script based so you understand better.)**

"Four, Four can you hear me?"

_"_Loud and clear." A deep voice crackles back, i watch him enter his house and open the door just as Portia rings.

T-"Hello?" Tobias opens the door and Portia grins,

P-"Heya Four, we need to talk, privately."

T-"Through here." Four shows her through to the lounge and stands by the large window he has, which we can see through.

P-"Four, i have a problem. We are soul mates, Prior she is just rich filth." We hear an intake of breath from Four, "Ditch her, or she gets hurt. Ditch her or you both die."

T-"Never." Four sounds defiant, i can't watch. Sinking down i just listen as Zeke and Uriah watch.

P-"What about..." rustleing, "Now."

"Bloody hell," Uriah whispers and sinks down next to me, "In underwear."

P-"What do you think now, Four?"

T-"At least Tris has abs."

"He has seen you topless?" Zeke mutters

"And other way round. And to your whispered argument last night. Four beats both of you."

P-"Yes but is she this good?"

T-"Better."

Zeke and Uriah both crack up in silent laughter and i scowl.

P-"What about this."

Zeke sinks down, pretending to throw up, "Top half, Naked!" He mutters. Uriah gets up and dials 999 walking out the room.

P-"Kiss me Four."

T-"No."

P-"Yes."

T-"N..." I hear kissing noises, a bang or something being pushed against something. As the noises get worse i hope and hope the police will be there soon. Sure enough i hear sirens and a gasp as Four's door bangs open. Standing up i can see Four with the gun explaining the story. Portia being put in a suit. Them leaving and Four going towards his back door. I fly downstairs and straight into his arms at the door.

"I'm so, so, so sorry i put you through that."

"Hey babe, don't worry. Just remember i always pick you."

"Always?"

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

(Flashback)

"Hey stiff!" A boy ran past, throwing out his hand he hit me first in the chest then my face, I can feel the burn of his hand on my cheek and the burn of my cheek for my nickname. Gathering my fallen books I feel another pair of hands brush my own, helping me. Straightening I saw Four, he was well know throughout the school as being perfect.

I bowed my head, "Four."

"Beatrice," He looked me in the eye, "Beatrice prior?"

"Yes."

"14 Maydondies Avenue?"

"Yes." Had he noticed me? Why did he know?

"Daughter of Andrew Prior, Education Minister?"

"Yes..." How did he know that? Did he like me?

"10 years old?"

"Yes," Now is was half between scared and thrilled.

"I live down your road." He grins, my stomach sinks. He only knows me through seeing me everyday not because I'm special.

"Oh yeah..."

"Finally Recognise me." He rolls his eyes and I laugh, the bell goes for the end of school and he shrugs, "Wanna walk home?"

(12 months later)

_Click, click, click_

I jolted up, banging my head on the wall, and sprinted to open the window. In fell a blonde boy, going brown, with deep, dark eyes. Before I could even say hi he looked me in the eye,

"Will you go out with me?" My face obviously showed my shock. We had been friends for months, and I had always liked him but he liked me was a dream. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Yes." I throw myself into his arms, we might be 12 and 14 but even so... "I thought this would never happen. I dreamed of course but..."

"I thought you would never say yes." He looked at me for a second then pressed his lips to mine.

The world vanished into nothing, my head stopped throbbing. Even the sound of a car outside sounded like nothing. I could only feel his hands on my waist and mine on his back. Then like it had began it was gone, and so was he. I opened my eyes and the window slid shut as he vanished.

(2 years of dating. 14 and 16.)

I stood in line, it was fear day. Every year at this time we did our fear landscapes.

The boys stood on one side, the girls on the other. One boy, one girl went in at a time. They would decide who's to see and would complete it. The boy would request a girl and if she had been through before pick another. The girl could refuse, I had done 5 times.

Since I became 14 and I grew up a bit and learnt Karate I became 'popular'. I didn't like the boys falling over my feet or the constant messages over facebook but I lived with it.

"Beatrice Prior, Four would like to go through with you I am guessing you answer is no." The teacher sounded bored,

"No, I will go through now. I don't mind." Stepping out of the line I walked confidently toward the door and though it. I only ever been through this alone, so entering into a feisty wind and open space shocked me a bit. Studying my surroundings I noticed we were on the top of a very high building, also there was a person crouched down head in hands about 2 meters away. Running over I realise its Four.

"Come on, stand up. We need to jump." He stands up notices me and hugs me tightly,

"I decided it's time you learn my name." He whispers, I close my eyes and breath deeply.

"Come on." I grab his hand and walk toward the edge, pulling him along. "3...2...1...Jump." I launch off the edge, pulling him after. He yells as we fall and the room changes, 3 walls slam into us and he cries out. "Put your arms around me, good. Now breath and feel my heart beat." I conentate, I can't because his face is buied in my neck.

"Four." He looks at me, and I kiss him. Within a second the walls vanish and a table appears with a gun on it, but we don't resurface for a few more seconds. "Whats this?"

"Okay." He dosen't answer but picks up the gun and loads it like he has done it 1000 times, he walks toward a faceless woman, she looks him in the eye and he breaths in aims and fires. Looking away as soon as he can he walks back to me. As he reaches me a circle of light engulfs us, a figure prowling the edge. As the man comes into light he smiles,

"Tobias, this is for your own good." He pulls his belt out from his jeans, suddenly multiple Marcus's appear around us all laughing. I look around for a boy they are going to hit and Four can't save. But Four is crouching on the floor scared. My mind goes so fast I can't see straight, Tobias, Four's name is Tobias. He is scared of his father, Marcus Eaton. Out of the corner of my eye I see Marcus lower the belt toward Tobias,

"No!" I scream and throw my arm infront of the belt, it wraps around my wrist and the pain makes my vision darken but I have to save Tobias. Marcus raises the belt again and Tobias pushes me out of the way and the marcus's vanish. The lights come on and tears run from my eyes,

"I'm so sorry." I whisper into his shirt, he just stokes my back and helps me out of the door into a corridor, "Look I don't care, do you want to tell everyone about us?"

"Okay." And he replaces his arm around me, walking into the cantine everyone looks our way but looks away again. They can tell yes we are together but it is for a reason past popularity, the tears on my cheeks and his face tell everyone what to think. We walk straight through the middle and into the hall. Ignoreing the stares and the cry of one of Four's admirer's.

(end flashback)


End file.
